


Red in the Face

by quiet__tiger



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Assumptions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Dick fantasizes about his new super.





	Red in the Face

**Author's Note:**

> Set firmly in the first few issues of Nightwing, and spoilers for a non-plot event therein.
> 
> Prompt: "The One That Got Away."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 4th-Jun-2009.

She was a redhead. Had to be. Maybe it was a stereotype, but there was an amount of truth to it.

Maybe a certain amount of hope and desire, too.

He seemed to just attract redheads, anyway. Kory. Roy. Wally. Babs. Poison Ivy if she could be counted, and she definitely could be if one considered how often she’d taken Dick hostage; they had a certain working relationship.

Dick just couldn’t help his reaction to that lilting Irish voice and the corresponding fair-skinned face it brought into his mind. He’d always been a sucker for that particular accent, and he knew it. _Something_ in him was just drawn to it, and he wasn’t sure what it was or why it was there.

Irish accents just drove him nuts. It was a good thing none of the redheads he was close to had an accent, or his life would be far more complicated.

But now… Every time he was near her, he heard her voice but never saw her. Just the lovely voice, teasing him, caressing him with its vowels and cadence. He had a lot of other things to think about right now, but damn it if he didn’t have in his head a running loop of their brief encounters.

Always something to thwart him, keeping him from finally meeting her face to face! Plumbing! Groceries! And, believe it or not, hair washing! More and more ridiculous every time.

He was busy working as Nightwing, and working at the bar, and still getting used to Bludhaven, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a stray thought as to how their first face to face meeting would go. He’d smile charmingly, she’d bat her beautiful lashes at him, lashes that accented sexy green eyes.

She always sounded very no-nonsense, very professional, but he could still imagine flirting. He was very good at it, he knew, even to the point of doing it without realizing it, and surely a woman who sounded like she did, tough as she was, was comfortable enough with him to flirt back?

He’d tease about never seeing her, she’d tease back, and so what if he didn’t have time for a girlfriend right now? A little teasing, a little flirting… It would be fun. He could have that, couldn’t he? A new friend, a nice casual relationship. And maybe one day there could be more. It’d be nice, to have a new relationship outside of the cape and cowl crowd.

And then it happened. His dream and fantasy crushed into the pavement.

Well. It wasn’t quite a tragedy. The only injury was to his imagination and ridiculous hopes.

He finally got to meet the beautiful, green eyed Irish girl with the lashes and the smile and the flirting and long nights of Dick listening to her talk, about nothing and everything and anything in between.

Only there was no beautiful redheaded Irish girl. Clancy was beautiful, certainly. And even had the green eyes. But definitely not the fair skin and red hair!

Bad enough he’d embarrassed himself in his own head, but in front of Clancy and her friend, too. His own fault, his imagination getting away from him. He felt like a fool.

But Clancy and her friend were forgiving, making the best of the awkward situation. Awkward from his end, anyway.

No beautiful picture book Irish girl for Dick to talk with and fantasize about. Then again, even if his vision didn’t exist, so what? His super was a beautiful, strong woman who liked his company even when he had his foot in his mouth.

And she still had the accent, which he was free to enjoy without use of fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Clancy describes herself as "looking like Kowloon," so I assume she has Chinese heritage.


End file.
